<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Commission] Dance Class Musk by CombiningPowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400992">[Commission] Dance Class Musk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers'>CombiningPowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CombiningPowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Creampie, Foreplay, Fucking, Gym, Licking, Locker Room, M/M, Odour, POV Second Person, Penetraion, Perspiration, Rim, Rimming, Scent Fetish, Seduce, Seduction, Self-Insert, Sweat, Tongue Bathing, armpit - Freeform, armpit worship, ass eating, bareback, body worhsip, musk, rimjob, rough, scent, sweat fetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombiningPowers/pseuds/CombiningPowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing a gruelling, hectic class with none other than Darren Criss, the two of you retire to the locker-rooms to shower and change for the day. Enjoying each other's company and lightly flirting as the room fills with the raunchy sweetness of your combined sweat and musk, you take a leap of faith and advance upon his half-naked frame, the man reciprocating with a cheeky smile. Mesmerised by his gorgeous physique and musky odour, you fulfill your desingnated role as you begin to give him your own take on the common shower, using your tongue to scrub his glistening body clean.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darren Criss/You, You/Darren Criss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Commission] Dance Class Musk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
"Oh wow, I'm so fucking sweaty. Damn I never realised that dancing could be so draining … and wet," huffed Darren Criss as he towelled off the excess sweat from his forehead and neck, breathing deeply as the locker-room bleach permeated the area in a lemony haze. "Yea I mean it looks simple enough, but I always have to change shirts since they get completely soaked by the time I'm done," you groaned as you stretched your muscular arms behind your back and heard an audible pop, Darren eyeing your clothing as if to test your hypothesis.</p>
<p>The two of you had been taking the same extracurricular dance and movement classes since your university course required some outside attendance to mock up the rest of the unit, the exercise focused unit seeming like an easy, relaxing choice compared to physics or calculus. How wrong you both were, every week being reduced to a steamy, sweaty mess of tired aches and sore shoulders; though your rejuvenated heart and lungs thanked you dearly for the extra cardio in your otherwise sedentary routine.</p>
<p>Criss had been a great friend and partner to tag along with, both in your normal course and the tiring extracurricular unit; the two of you pairing up whenever a certain style required more than one person. You couldn’t deny that the one-on-one focus was definitely a zesty change since there seemed to be an underlying chemistry between the two of you, your bodies forced to cooperate and even slide against one another on a weekly basis. Whenever the two of you would retire to the locker-room to change, your cheeky libido would  unconsciously chime in with its lewd opinion, leaving little to the imagination.</p>
<p>"What underwear do you wear when you’re out there? I mean, not in a weird way, its just mine always get ... bunched-up when I’m doing some of the moves. You look so effortless most of the time," you asked confidently as you adjusted yourself for what appeared to be the hundredth time that day, feeling a tinge of pleasure as you scratched your wet, salty balls which were desperate for some action. "Underwear? I’m gonna be completely honest, but I don't wear any, that's my super special secret," joked Darren as he quickly pulled down his meshed shorts, revealing his flopping cock and balls which limped down towards his leg.</p>
<p>Expecting to be able to pull them up in the blink of an eye after his cheeky manoeuvre, Criss didn't realise that the excess sweat and moisture on his thighs meant that his shorts got caught and instead glued themselves to the damp surface, exposing himself for much longer than he had anticipated. Unable to take your eyes off of his impressive and hairy package, you made sure to let him know that you got more than an eyeful, the 33 year old blushing like crazy as he tried to forget that the horrifying event even happened, picking up his bag and heading off towards the shower without muttering a word.</p>
<p>As he quickly paced away, you gently reached out and grabbed ahold of his wrist, making soft 'bedroom eyes' as you carefully pulled him closer to you. Darren reciprocated and twirled into your arms as if rehearsing moves from a saucy tango, wanting a lot more than just a friend to accompany him to his heart-pounding classes. Licking your lips as you pulled him closer, you stuck out your tongue and began to generously lap up the sweat that had accumulated on his neck, making sure to 'prod' deep into the sensitive tissue below. You had never expected to make such a confident move, but with every second that passed, it seemed Criss was just as pleased to finally break through the ice.</p>
<p>"Don't shower all that sweet sweat away, you smell fucking amazing," you harshly whispered under your breath as you quickly pulled  your hand away and allowed him to regain his natural balance, before immediately diving into his soaked and drenched clothes with your extended snout, following the musky odour which perfumed off of his hairy pits. The other man let out a shrill groan of pleasure as he felt your nose and tongue begin to press and lap against his meshed clothing, like a hungry animal diving into its prey, his legs shaking and shivering on the spot.</p>
<p>You couldn’t deny that you had a real fetish for sweat and musk since puberty, always enjoying your own musky scent which you would gladly accumulated on your unwashed clothes and undergarments; much to the displeasure of your family and friends. The earthy, zesty tinge of a man’s armpits or crotch-sweat was a raw liquor among the gods, wishing there were more perfumes and colognes which enhanced the ‘base formula’ rather than cover it up with the chemical additive of fruit, wood and flowers. Darren was a real perfect sample, his sweat as salty as the ocean while his scent was as pure as testosterone.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’re so hot, like an animal,” moaned Criss through hushed breaths as he heard his own voice echo off the tiles in the locker-room, hoping someone wouldn’t walk in to find the two of you losing yourselves to your innate inhibitions. You didn’t care in the slightest, knowing that most of the class preferred to change and shower in the privacy of their own homes, wishing you had pounced on the hairy stud a few weeks earlier, always having to jack-off once class was over. Your hands had already began to pull his clothes off of his naturally hairy body, Darren helping out as he was stripped on the spot, moaning as the cool air came into contact with his ripe skin.</p>
<p>Taking a second to glimpse his hairy chest, stomach and arms from your lowered position, you let out a cheeky grunt before motioning for the other man to lift up his arms, exposing his wet armpits for your viewing pleasure. His eyes were half-closed as he undoubtedly enjoyed the lewd attention, his shorts tenting in the front as the lack of underwear failed to hide his growing boner; not that his cock was your prime focus … for the time being. “Yea, show me those sexy jungles,” you whispered as you felt both feral and prime all at once, breathing in deeply to absorb his uniquely musky odour which you had grown to both appreciate and lust after.</p>
<p>“You like that? The way I smell? People usually complain that I don’t shower enough,” blushed the other figure as he turned away from your gaze, probably still unsure if you were joking around with him, waiting for a punch-line. “You kidding? That first time we had to press our chests together to do the tango, you left a damp patch of your sweat on my shirt. No joke, I jacked off while smelling that shirt for an entire week,” you mentioned as you took a seat on the metallic bench, putting you at perfect length with his hairy chest and nipples. “Oh, wow, that’s new,” chuckled Darren as his earlier apprehension faded away, relieved that you were just as horny and turned-on as he was.</p>
<p>“C’mon, sit here,” you gestured like a puppeteer as you constantly redeposited the other man, your inner Dom bubbling to the surface. Criss didn’t seem to mind and kept his arms raised, placing his hands behind his wet and curly hair, letting out a sigh as he did a few arm stretches. “Let me show you just how much I adore you and your … essences. Trust me, a guy like you deserves to be worshipped and treated like a king,” you chimed confidently as you stroked his thigh and brought your fingers up to your nose, Darren chuckling at the strange but welcome action. Nodding and taking a deep breath, he allowed you free reign of his body, breathing deeply as the ‘steam’ seemingly evaporated off of him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Diving into his damp, sweaty patches, you moaned and licked in equal amounts as your tongue began lapping at his salty pits; Darren initially laughing at the ticklish sensation before moaning as you caressed his erogenous zones with a wet, hungry power. “Oh fuck, that feels so good. I’ve never had someone worship my armpits before,” cooed the horny figure as he watched you bury your snout deeply inhale, turned-on by the primal aura you exuded with your honest loving. You responded with an extra forceful lick which pushed into his sweaty jungles and into the small patches of skin beneath, chuckling as he let out a carnal yelp.</p>
<p>As expected, he tasted as good as he smelt, rich notes of earthy salt and musk filling your nose and mouth as you breathed in his personal bubble. Your lungs filled with his testosterone-infused odour which gave your erection a tremendous boost, leaking onto the floor and bench as you licked your way through the hairy situation. The heat and fresh sweat added a dirty, raunchy feel to the mix though you weren’t complaining in the slightest, knowing that you would dive into these odorous pits in the middle of rehearsal if given half the chance. The flavour of his armpits were just as zesty as expected of the naturally hairy man, the two of you acting as a match made in heaven.</p>
<p>“God your tongue feels so fucking good. Fuck, I’m losing my mind,” groaned the worshipped figure as he tried to contain his vocal outbursts and failed at every stop, unable to stop shaking and moaning like a whore as your lips smooched his sensitive pits. You enjoyed the control you exuded over Darren as your hands held him in place and massaged his torso and biceps, ‘attacking’ on several layers to really maximise your effect. You had been dreaming and fantasising about the current scenario for weeks on end, your ‘homework’ paying off with every drop of pre-cum and moan being squeezed out of Criss’ sexy, hairy body.</p>
<p>Biting down with your teeth on his salty jungle and gently pulling away, you ‘strained’ every last molecule of perspiration and musk onto your tongue which you eagerly drank like liquor, Darren amazed by your ferocity and charm as you put your money where your mouth was. “Fuck, this is so surreal, I feel so hot,” continued the 33 year old as his eyes fluttered and his toes craned and wriggled on the tiles, never experiencing such an extreme reaction from foreplay alone. “Oh baby you’re on fire. Trust me, I’m gonna make that hairy ass purr like an engine,” you whispered in-between deep armpit licks and gentle bites, coming into your element as you swirled his musky and sweaty ichor around your mouth.</p>
<p>Moving onto the fresh armpit which was even sweatier as a result of Darren’s horny reactions, your hands instead began to descend down his frame as your nose and tongue swabbed his dank forest, eager to prepare his juicy rump for the next phase of your foreplay. The blushing, sweating and moaning man was like clay in your hands and melted as your tongue worked its raunchy magic, instilling the lewd fetish in his twisted mind from this point onwards. “Fucking hell Jack, you’re so good,” complimented the fluttery dancer as he did his best to remain standing, legs wobbling like they were made of jelly; his earlier ticklish nature transforming into pure sluttiness as he revelled in your armpit-sucking and worshipping.</p>
<p>Your fingers prodded and played with his bubble-butt, tugging on the fuzzy hair as your squeezed and massaged; Darren possessing a gorgeous ass from his constant dancing and exercise. You definitely had a ripe peach within your grasp and you couldn’t help but grunt like an animal as you spread him apart and gently rested your greedy digits against his sensitive entrance. “Fuck, I wanna feel that slippery tongue inside my asshole Jack,” moaned the cocky 33 year old as his brow and neck oozed fresh perspiration, the locker-room now resembling a sauna as your sweaty bodies rubbed against one another, your nose and lips covered in a mixture of your own infused spit.</p>
<p>“I’ve been dreaming of your hairy ass bouncing on my face. God I wanna rim you so hard that you cum right then and there,” you whispered hazily in-between deep breaths, enjoying his natural scent  which you wished you could bottle for later use. If anything, you were definitely stealing a musk, damp set of his gym-clothes as ‘payment’ for your current debauchery, though something told you that Darren would come crawling back for more in the future. Criss moaned as you finished up your armpit polishing and rocked his thighs and hips on your hands, ebbing you to dive in and use his ass as intended; obviously wanting this on the same level as you.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“Eat me out, god I want to feel you rim me,” huffed the horny and entranced Bottom as he knelt on the bench and arched his back downwards, letting his feet hang off the edge of the metallic bar. You crouched on the tiled floor and hovered your face around the juicy rump which was seemingly calling out for you and your various organs, your thick and throbbing erection dying to sink itself into the tight crevice without a moment to waste. Darren was no longer shy and was pleading for you to take and mount him right then and there; the power-difference adding a seductive layer of control that you sought to abuse.</p>
<p>“You ever been rimmed before? Am I the first, lucky guy who gets the honour of popping your ripe cherry. C’mon, tell me slut,” you whispered as you closed the distance, making sure your hot breath washed over his hairy taint and fuzzy ass-cheeks. The kneeling figure nodded and whined before bringing one hand back to better spread his rear apart, still feeling the ‘imprint’ of your cheeky fingers pressing into his hole from earlier; desperate to recreate the sensation. “Look at you, dirty whore just begging for my wet tongue and hardened cock. Was this your plan all along?” you teased in a gruff tone as you reached out to spank the two naughty cakes with your palms, paddling the man’s ass like a drum.</p>
<p>The older slut bit his lip and allowed his head to dip down towards the ground as he held in his carnal moans, enjoying the saucy tease as much as you were, hungry for a meal once denied. “I wanted you to fuck me after our first tango, as you held me in your strong arms, I wanted to feel you inside me,” whispered Darren with a horny haze as he wriggled his hips and further enticed your next move, eyes half-closed and fluttering as if caught in a daze. Hearing his object want and lust for you gave you an impressive fire in your loins, feeling a warm and tight feeling begin to ebb in your chest; licking your lips ravenously before diving into the awaiting booty.</p>
<p>“AHH FUCK!” screamed the hairy dancer as your tongue finally made contact with his bushy asshole, loud moans and slurps escaping your drooling mouth as you swiped and swabbed like a busy painter. His entire body tightened up and began to shiver as you licked his most sensitive zone, his cock leaking pre-cum as it drooped downwards from gravity’s embrace, pulsing whenever you were doing an amazing job; which was practically always. “God you’re fucking delicious,” you muffled as you buried your nose between his cheeks like a bear savouring honey from a beehive, shaking your head from side-to-side as your tongue made short work of his carnal defences.</p>
<p>The sweat and musk from earlier was concentrated around his taint and had seeped into the fibres themselves like a marinade, the salty tang of a fresh ass almost causing you to cum right then and there, pupils dilating as you savoured his asshole. Your nose acted like a battering ram as you pushed your flicked and pointed tongue outwards like a sword, doing your best to loosen up the tightened tunnel for your actual weapon of use. “Fuck, I feel like I’m … melting, ahh god it feels so good!” moaned Darren whorishly as he gripped the metallic bench supporting his weight with both hands, knuckles going white as you took what you wanted.</p>
<p>His moans slowly became pants and even those transformed into deep heaves, Criss never experiencing the joyous and lewd sensation which was a sloppy and messy rimjob. You definitely had prior knowledge when it came to eating out another man’s juicy ass, manoeuvring your puckered lips and applying just the right pressure to the wrinkled entrance when it suited you, like playing an instrument. Darren called out into the room without hesitation as he bent even further to allow you to submerge your face deeper between his crack, needing to feel your wet, slippery organ and hot breath taking advantage of his presented booty. </p>
<p>Pulling away after a few minutes of non-stop ass-eating, you ogled the ‘battle-zone’ with a fluttery eye, catching your breath as you re-moistened your lips and tongue with saliva. His bushy and musky taint was literally dripping with thick ropes of bubbly spit which slowly leaked down his muscular thighs like a river system, his tightened and possible ‘virgin’ hole puckering as it was marginally opened up by your lewd endeavours. It was an enticing and gorgeous sight, especially given your prior relationship where you would constantly check-out and fantasise over his rump, fulfilled that you finally had the man where you wanted him; begging for more.</p>
<p>“Get over here and sit on my face,” you ordered out of the blue as you laid down on the cool tiles, feeling ‘steam’ rise from your limbs and torso as your hot flesh came into direct contact with the refreshing source of cold. Darren looked back over his shoulder and rearranged himself on the bench, moaning as he turned in place, unsure of what you were requesting. “Sit on your … face? What like, directly?” questioned the innocent and illustrious man as he looked away, obviously embarrassed and perplexed all at once. “Trust me, this angle will really allow me to get up inside of you. Fuck I’m getting so hard just thinking about it,” you grunted, feeling your erection twitch non-stop as it rose towards the ceiling.</p>
<p>There seemed to be a moment as the man contemplated the action, horny enough to allow the erotic stimulation; but shy enough to offer some resistance. You were going crazy as you craved the salty taste of his hole, knowing there was still a ton of unfinished work that you had to complete if you were to leave the locker-room a fulfilled and content person. “Sit on my face, Now!” you ordered in a serious tone as you craned your finger and honed your eyes like a hawk, enjoying the control you had over Darren, wondering if he was being purposefully submissive for his own agenda. “Yes sir,” quipped Criss as he hopped off the bench and walked over to your head and shoulders, standing over you and giving you a perfect upright view of his goods.</p>
<p>His cock, which was hardened and as big as yours, flopped down his thigh like a third-leg, his ass only seeming larger as you were eclipsed by his fuzzy cheeks. His legs called out for attention and his crotch was sweltering with fresh sweat and musk from the earlier rimjob, licking your lips in anticipation. In all honesty, you had never actually allowed someone to sit on your face before, only knowing the compromising pose from porn and drawings. However, as you watched him carefully squat down and slowly expose his wet taint to you, you knew that you were in for one hell of a ride; hoping Darren didn’t mind getting your tongue ALL the way up inside his gorgeous rump.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>As soon as his cheeks made contact with your snout and lips, you dug into Darren like an ice-cream sundae, craning your neck upwards as he got comfortable. He tried to call out in pleasure but was stopped in his tracks as your slipper organ pushed through his pucker and into his stretched tunnel, slobbering over his nerve-filled taint without pause. You could feel his frame begin to shiver and vibrate as he was forced to hold onto the bench to keep himself from suffocating you, his gasps of ecstasy fuelling your libido and spilling pre-cum like a broken faucet. Rapidly breathing in-between rimming and licking, you felt like a complete pig as you used your hands to play with his cakes, pinching and puling them apart over your face.</p>
<p>“Oh fuck … I can’t … fuck, oh my god!” whispered the 33 year old as his hazy eyes fluttered and ‘crossed’ in his skull like loose marbles, drooling and flicking his toes uncontrollably as you tunnelled deeper into his ass. The previous rimjob felt like nothing compared to your deep probing, the man sweating profusely as he steadied himself over his new ‘chair.’ This was something out of a porno or lewd comic, Darren still amazed at how his body rewarded him for his erotic actions; regretting not falling for your smooth seductions weeks ago. “Right … there,” moaned the dancer on repeat as he found his new erogenous zone, grinding his face on your nose to scratch the itch.</p>
<p>Though you were eager to try and rim the man for the next couple of hours, it seemed that Criss had his own agenda as he eyed your fat, thick member twitching at full-mast, bending his frame over so that the two of you were now in a 69 position instead. Before you could complain and order him back onto your snout, you felt a hot, wet suction suddenly envelop your cock as he began to blow you, a loud slurping sound filling the room as he downed the copious pre-cum you had spilt over the last 20 minutes or so. “Fuck, Jesus Christ. Damn,” you whined under your breath as your limbs froze in place, immediately losing your ‘dominant aura’ as he deepthroated your manhood with ease.</p>
<p>He chuckled through your cock and laid his ass on your chest and neck for you to continue rimming, wriggling it from side-to-side as he messily cradled your oozing tip and massaged your length with his pursed lips. Grunting and craning your head upwards into his thick and hairy booty, you resumed your feisty rimjob, having to use your hands to prop yourself up to get a decent angle. The 33 year old held back no punches as he whorishly deepthroated your 9-inch erection to the root, drooling and worshipping your cock as it were his deity, allowing his tongue to clean off all of the accumulated pre-cum and sweat from your earlier exercise. </p>
<p>“Fuck, you taste so sweet. God I love this,” he moaned in a trance after a lengthy submerge, gagging and choking with tears in his eyes as he focused his attention onto your hanging and drooping balls. You held back an intense scream as you felt his sloppy maw open up to take your entire sack at once, sucking on your salty, testosterone-filled orbs without complaint, burying yourself deeper into his hole to muffle your groans. The two of you were like breeding animals as you constantly matched each other’s lewd energy, grunting and groaning under panted breaths as you ‘fought’ for control. It was cute to see Darren come out of his shell compared to his earlier shy demeanour, your cock twitching once again as you imaged putting him back into his place when you would eventually skewer him on your organ. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“I’ve never done this before, but I’m glad my first time is with you,” mewed the nervous figure as he bent over on the floor with his rimmed, wet ass perched in the air, resting on both his arms so he wouldn’t slam his face into the ground by accident. Giving his ass-cheeks an affectionate rub as you knelt down behind his gorgeous rump, you allowed your 9-inch appendage to rest between his cheeks like the sausage in a hot-dog bun, Darren shivering and clenching his hands as he felt your hot organ quiver and radiate heat into his virgin behind. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” you reassured as you looked down at the erotic image presented before you, always wanting to be in such a lewd position since the beginning.</p>
<p>Slowly grinding and massaging your member in a piston motion, you allowed a few globules of spit to drop down onto your veiny pole, not that it needed any more lubrication; Darren imparting a hefty amount of saliva during his slutty deepthroating session. Criss let out a satisfied moan as he allowed you to take control and monitor the tempo, not wanting to accidentally stab himself onto your erection before he was mentally ready. “Alright, here goes. Say goodbye to your cherry,” you whispered as you leaned over his sweaty back and gently pressed your hardened tip into his widened asshole, holding onto handfuls of his ass-cheeks to steady yourself.</p>
<p>“Oh Jack, fuck, you’re so big,” moaned the 33 year old in a whined hush as he braced himself for impact, biting his bottom lip hard as you finally pushed through his fleshy barrier, the two of you groaning loudly in chorus as your bodies combined. He was definitely tighter than you expected, nails digging into his booty as you controlled your lust and primal urge to wreck his asshole, your brow doused in a fresh waterfall of sweat as you slowly thrust deeper and deeper into the hot embrace. The floor sweltered with your mixed funk as your armpits and groin leaked fresh bouquet’s of raw musk, the intrinsic and erotic smell pushing you further along the trail.</p>
<p>Relaxing and breathing deeply as his booty was breached, Darren began to growl and melt in your hands, huffing and puffing as he was gingerly fucked by his trusted companion, thighs shaking as your body collided into his own. “You’re as tight as a vice, god you feel so smooth,” you whispered as 5-inches of your meat slowly disappeared into his hot cavern, moaning audibly with every hazy breath as your chest tightened and your balls began to throb with their eventual load. Darren chuckled naughtily and clenched down as your pubic-hair tickled his rump, enjoying your manly moan as he milked your fat cock.</p>
<p>“Fuck me harder, I can already feel my body reacting to your manhood. C’mon, do me,” mumbled Criss with an intense longing as he looked back over his shoulder, winking and giving you greater permission to mount him on the floor like an animal, the two of you almost slipping several times on your sweaty kneecaps. Growling with lust as you further leaned over him, you laid one hand on his shoulder and dug firmly into the muscle below, the 33 year old yearning in a hazy chuckle as you got physical with one another. Mentally preparing your mind, you quickly and firmly began to pull out your entire length and hovered it over his puckering hole, enjoying the tease as he moaned and begged for more.</p>
<p>With a deft plunge, you stabbed his warm and tender guts with your quivering prick and rode the waves of pleasure as he squirmed and lost control of his senses, moaning and screaming out for more as you penetrated him on your 9-inch spear. His head thrashed from side-to-side as he arched down even further towards the ground, biting his arm lightly to contain his lustful moans. Feeling your balls slam and bounce against his thighs and taint, you steadied your own libido to make sure you didn’t finish too quickly, slowly ‘churning’ his insides by gyrating your hips over and over, enjoying his mumbling groans of pleasure as you anchored him in place. He smelt so good as he submitted his body to your will, his pheromones gracing your system like an aphrodisiac drug. </p>
<p>Slurping sounds emerged from his entrance as you pounded him over and over, both of you calling out and encouraging one another as the key was shoved into the lock. With every thrust, you built up speed and power, your tunnelling member stretching his velvet walls and tickling his dormant prostate. “Oh …. fuck … oh …. I’m gonna ...” suddenly prattled Darren as if hypnotised as the world twirled around him, a rippling electrical ecstasy coursing through his veins. He began to shiver and jerk around before cumming all over the floor, his warm puddle of semen dripping towards your legs as it was squirted out of his flopping erection.</p>
<p>The smell of raw sperm and sweat drove you wild as you milked very drop from him, the tip of your penis pressing deeply into his sensitive prostate, Criss drooling uncontrollably as he rode the dopamine high, his ass clenching even tighter around you like a vice. You felt incredibly prideful as you reached your own orgasm, never forcing a prostate orgasm from someone before, especially a virgin who probably never even fingered himself more than a few times. “Ahh fuck,” you moaned on repeat through raspy pants as you clawed his shoulder and ass with both of your hands, feeling sweat drip down your chin and musk ooze from your armpits as you finally creamed your prey.</p>
<p>The first explosion almost knocked you out as your pent-up cum came shooting out into the widened corridor, your erotic foreplay rewarded 10-fold as cream continued to spill out of your gun. Darren moaned whorishly as he felt your load swirl around his insides and coat his guts in its thick and viscous honey, head buried in his arms to contain his vocals which were strumming like a choir. “Fuck,” you whispered in intense bliss as you pulled out and fell onto your back, literally steaming as your hot, blood-filled flesh came into contact with the cold floor, Darren’s cumshot spilling into the grooves of the tiles.</p>
<p>His rump quivered as it pushed out the salty honey, his ass-hair becoming sticky and goopy as it tangled with the thick fluid, both of you moaning and recovering from the intense ordeal. Dancing together was one thing that got you both hot and bothered, though it was nice to know there were a few more carnal activities that could help you bond. “Fuck, I could get used to that,” moaned the satisfied 33 year old as he fell onto his side and got a good look at you sitting on the floor, the two of you sharing a post-coital smirk as the smell of sperm, sweat and musk fused into the raw scent of heart-pounding sex. </p>
<p>“Wanna take a shower with me? I didn’t bring any soap but I think that tongue of yours will do just nicely,” teased Criss with a grin as he lifted up his hairy, damp armpits and showed them off to you, cocking his head towards the other side of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>